Love from Above
by Chi Haku
Summary: Kanda never noticed. Ame never believed. An old legend, a boy's ghost. A mission that would change everything. KanAme, KandaOC


Love from Above that Could Save me from Hell 

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tellIt was love from above that could save me from hell_

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

Kanda had always considered himself a freak.

He was not deformed like Allen, he didn't have an eye patch like Lavi, he wasn't near crazy like Miranda, nor was he near bipolar/schizophrenic like Krory. But he did have his curse. To Kanda, that curse was a hundred times worse than anything else. That stupid, damn symbol, and the lotus were just as bad if not more horrible as Allen's curse and arm. While Allen could live with his curse, in fact had grown to LIKE his curse, Kanda's life was dwindling with each petal. He would die as soon as the last petal fell, as soon as that wretched lotus died. And he hated it.

Having your life on a thread everyday of your life was awful. Not knowing how many petals were left, how many would survive that battle, it was unbearable. The situation was made only worse by the fact that NO ONE KNEW. No one but Komui that is. Komui and the Grand Generals, oh, and Tiedoll. But no one he WANTED to know knew. Not Allen, who despite his attitude, he considered a close friend, not Lavi, who was perhaps even closer to him than Allen, nor Lenalee, who had always looked out for him. Not one of them had any inkling of his curse, that their friend would die sooner than they expected. It hurt him to know that he was basically deceiving them all, but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He just couldn't let that weigh them down. They had it hard enough with the Earl and Akuma and Noah, why add to their burden from inside the very walls of the Black Order?

He just couldn't do it. He didn't want to see their despairing looks, hear Lavi's inevitable yelling, or Lenalee's crying, or Allen's look of shocked horror.

He wouldn't be able to bear it.

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing, and singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-aAnd the voices rang like the angels sing, and singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

Time was something Ame never had.

Parents murdered at a young age, she had been left to fend for herself in a world that never wanted her. People had tried to kill her, AKUMA had tried to kill her, for as long as she could remember. And that was before becoming an exorcist. When she was finally considered an exorcist, things only got worse. Akuma and human attacks increased twenty fold, no one ever wanted the freak she was. Could things get any worse? That was a question the young girl always asked herself. She was readily answered at the Asia branch after Allen and herself had been attacked by Tyki Mikk in China. Having her innocence type identified as the legendary "demon" type, one that had never truly been seen fully in action in over twenty years, she had felt as though she would scream.

The Earl wanted her dead, the demons (the ones without innocence) wanted her dead, the Noah wanted her dead, the humans wanted her dead, hell, the whole world wanted her dead. No one wanted 14 year old Ame Kurotsuki. No one wanted her alive, or dead, no one wanted her to exist.

It was from the moment someone had first beaten her half to death, her first beating ever, that she had known she had no time. She had no reason to be on this earth and it was as simple as that. Her time was short, but hardly sweet, just short. She had never prayed for more time, never asked for a kinder life. If this was what God gave her, fine, she would live with that. Even if that meant hardly living at all, and simply existing to destroy Akuma. Because that was really all she did. No one could see past her shell, no one realized that she was dying inside. But she never minded. Let them not know. To tell them would only hurt them.

Yes, Ame had no time.

_Like a piece to the puzzle that falls into place_

_You could tell how we felt from the look on our faces_

_We were spinning in circles with the moon in our eyes_

_No room left to move in between you and I_

"A mission?"

Shock was evident in Kanda's voice. As far as he knew, he wasn't allowed on any missions indefinitely due to his curse.

"Yes Kanda, a mission. Despite earlier orders, this one must be done."

Komui's face was grim. Grimmer than Kanda had ever seen it before. He looked both angry and scared at the same time, as though this was killing him to do.

"You'll be going to a small province in Ireland, south of here. There have been a few disturbances in the forest. People have reported sightings of strange creatures that disappear in a flash of light. All the Finders we sent have disappeared as well. All except one, he died shortly after returning. All he said was that he heard someone crying and then suddenly he was injured and his teammates were gone."

"That sounds serious."

"Yes, it is."

Kanda contemplated the situation. The light was probably innocence, and the creatures were probably Akuma. Where there were Akuma, there was innocence. Just great.

He glanced down at his Mugen. Now completely rejuvenated, the katana was ready to go back into the fight. But was Kanda? Hardly. Not that he had much choice. He had been antsy to get back to fighting Akuma, back to the battlefield he knew so well. And at the same time, very reluctant. It meant leaving his lotus where he couldn't watch it.

"Kanda?"

"Ah, um, right." he managed to snap out of his thoughts. "Komui, is this solo?"

"Hardly. You'll meet your partner at the halfway point."

"Alright."

Kanda left quietly, bowing on the way out. Upon reaching his room, he began to pack. He double checked his lock before heading down to the harbor to start off with the Finder. He blinked suddenly, realizing something startling. Komui had never said WHO he was meeting, not even hinting at their age or gender. It could be a general for all he knew at this point.

But…It was more like…He couldn't-no, wouldn't, tell me…

He had an idea who it was now and nodded to himself. Not many people wanted missions with that particular exorcist, that was why they did things alone most of the time.

_We forgot where we were and we lost track of time_

_And we sang to the wind as we danced through the night_

Loud music echoed through the tavern, people yelling and dancing. Off in one corner a man was trying to hit on a brunette girl, in the other, a pair of men were having a drinking contest. Blond bimbos danced (including LAP danced) around the room, surrounded and cheered on by men of varying ages. Near the door, almost invisible due to their dark clothing, stood a young girl. She wore a strange uniform, and a hood covered her short pink hair. Her opal eyes glowed in the dim light, the right one slightly obscured by her spiked at the bottom bangs. She leaned casually against the wall, trying to keep herself unnoticed.

The door opened with a slight creak. No one turned but the girl. In the doorway stood an ivory skinned male, his long obsidian hair falling down his back from his high ponytail. He looked around, then spotted the girl. He nodded to her, eyes gleaming with some unknown emotion. She pushed off the wall and walked over to him, slipping around a guy seducing a woman with a tiny skirt on. Reaching the boy, she could see the other man, all in white, glowering at her. She made no move to say anything, just looked to the older male for instruction. He turned and headed out of the club, she and the man in white followed obediently. A man, obviously drunk, tried to hit on her, but failed as she pushed past him.

Outside it was slightly cloudy, gray clouds approaching from all sides in the sky. People bustled about the quiet city, unaware of the lower clubs and strip bars. They group of three attracted some strange looks and gaping stares, but only the man in white paid any attention. The boy walked on, looking ahead only, the girl following his example. They reached the city limits quickly enough, and caught a train to their next destination.

"Wait out here." the boy said, walking into the first class car with the girl.

The man in white bowed to him, but glared at the girl's back.

Inside the car it was warm and well lit, the seats cushioned.

"Phew. Finally. It was COLD out there." he said, flopping down on the plush seat.

The girl nodded, sitting across from him, hands in her lap.

"I haven't seen you in a while Ame, how have you been?"

"…Alright."

Kanda knew that was an outright blatant lie. Ame was never alright, she was never okay, and least of all was she ever even remotely happy. She was an outcast, someone no one wanted. Which made no sense to Kanda. She didn't seem so bad to him. In fact, he really liked her. She was someone he felt comfortable around. Though it worried him how dark and depressed she was. Lavi, Allen, Lenalee and himself called themselves her friends, but really, how much did they know about her at all?

"You can take off your hood Ame…"

"Must I Kanda-sama?"

Kanda sighed at her use of 'sama' at the end of his name. "Yes Ame. You must."

She nodded and reluctantly slipped off her hood. Her moonlight skin danced with the light from the gas lamp, the same light glancing off her opal eyes. Kanda looked closer at the girl, mostly her neck.

"Ame…"

He stood up and slipped into the seat next to her. He reached up and brushed away her hair from the side of her neck. She didn't flinch at all, just kept staring ahead, hands in her lap. He pulled the hair back more, and his eyes widened. The snow pale skin was marred by a large gash, slopping down, just missing the jugular. It was healing properly, but would leave a terrible scar. He moved farther back on her neck, only to find it ended at the beginning of her spine.

"What happened?" he asked quietly, not wanting the Finder to hear.

"…Thirteen level threes, and then a Noah."

Kanda's blood boiled. "Which one?!"

"Tyki Mikk."

The midnight eyed male growled. He should have known. Mikk had always attempted to do SOMETHING to Ame. Whether it be molesting her or killing her, it wasn't like the Noah of pleasure cared at all.

Kanda wrapped his arms around the younger girl's shoulders. He knew not WHY he had done that, just that he had. It wasn't the first time either, he had hugged (yes, Yu Kanda can hug) her more than once. Almost every time they met. He had always felt the girl just needed SOMEONE to protect her, to love her.

Last one…Sounded….Wrong…in a way…

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing, singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-aAnd we danced on into the night_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing, singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

Akuma were some of the most annoying creatures, EVER. That was Kanda's ultimate conclusion after that night's happenings.

They had been ambushed on their way back to the inn the two exorcists were staying at. Kanda had long ago sent the Finder home, dubbing him a failure and slowing them down. That was probably for the best, he would have gotten himself killed anyway.

There had been fifteen level ones and six level twos. Not exactly the best of welcoming committees. They had taken care of the level ones fairly quickly, nothing they hadn't handled before. The level twos however presented a problem. They were rather fast, and one had the ability of "conceal". It had hidden itself all too well, and just when Kanda had been finishing the other, it attacked him from behind. Only, Ame got in the way and it hit her instead. To put things bluntly, Kanda sort of went into a rage and obliterated it. Now he was getting back to the inn as quickly as he could, with Ame in his arms.

Slipping into the moonlit room, Kanda dressed the wounds on her shoulder as quickly as he could, not wanting to wake her. Once he was done, he settled her beneath the sheets, careful not to bump the injured limb. She whimpered only once before falling asleep. Kanda looked down at her, the 14 year old girl who everyone seemed to detest. It seemed so strange to him, to think of anyone hating her. She was so innocent, so sweet. What had she ever done to deserve this? The only difference Kanda saw was her innocence type. Nothing else really, maybe she was a bit darker and depressed (Goth as Lavi would put it) than most, but that never changed anything for him.

Maybe I had just grown to like her too much by the time everyone in the Order started to hate her… he thought to himself.

He pushed her bangs gently back from her forehead. Kanda ran his fingers across the small area where he knew the innocence was imbedded. There was no inclination it was there. Her skin remained the same color, same texture. But he knew it was. A small cross in the center of her forehead, perfectly placed. It was surprising she didn't need to eat much, considering her innocence was inside her body. But apparently, she didn't need to eat very much at ALL. In fact today he had forced her to eat, which he was used to doing by now.

I don't see why I had to do this mission…There isn't anything special about it.

'Except Ame…' whispered a voice in the back of his head.

Yes…She's special…

He stroked her cheek, savoring the smoothness of her skin. The milky white color dimmed even the sheets by comparison, making them look more like a dull gray. She really WAS beautiful. It was surprising no one had claimed her as theirs by now.

'You're glad they haven't…Because YOU want to claim her as YOURS.'

Kanda blushed at the voices words. Yes, he DID want Ame. But he was sure it was just hormones, he was 18 after all. He would be over it soon enough.

'That's what you think.'

He tensed at the words and retracted his hand, standing, he went over to his own bed. He pulled off his coat and shirt, and slipped under the covers. His heart beat wildly in an insane attempt to get Ame out of his head.

He did not like her that way. He DID NOT. He could not.

He did.

_Like a gift from the heavens_

_It was easy to tellI_

_t was love from above that could save me from hell_

"Let's go."

After five days of traveling, they were finally walking into the forest where the innocence was. The two exorcists were on high alert, prepared for any attack at any moment. Kanda was both excited to be back to fighting and excited about seeing Ame fight. No one really knew what her innocence could do, seeing as she was alone most of the time. It would be very interesting to see what kind of fighting Ame did.

"Kanda-sama."

"Hai?"

"The story seems very strange, not really something an innocence can usually do."

"That is true. But it' our job to investigate it."

Legend had it, that in the middle of the forest, there was a lake. Once, a young boy went out to the lake, though his father had told him not to. While playing around the lake, he tripped an fell in. He hit his head on a stone at the bottom of the lake, knocking him unconscious. In the end, he drowned. Most sites like this became "haunted" quote on quote. But not this one. When it was discovered the boy was dead, many people came to the lake to mourn him, and drop offerings into the water. The boy had been much loved, so the entire village appeared bearing some sort of gift. Even his elder brothers, who were far away at the time, made it back to pay respects to him. The boys father, filled with regret for not watching his son more carefully, dropped the most important family heirloom into the water. A golden locket in the shape of a heart.

"That locket is probably the innocence." Kanda said.

After that, good things began to happen in the village. It became wealthy in crops and traders began to come to buy their wears. People were healthier, the rain came often, and the town prospered. Everyone thanked the young boy, and each generation was taught to thank him at every meal, and before bed when they prayed. Everyone was happy and they always said it was the boy's spirit. One time, a girl went to the lake to pray, but was thinking of the boy she loved. The next day he asked her out, and soon enough they were married. It had been twenty five years and they were still together. Another time, a wounded soldier came to the lake to pray to the boy one last time for the safety of his family. Somehow, they found him in his bed the next morning, completely healed.

It did seem iffy, but they had little choice but to check. For all they knew it COULD be an innocence. Though these effects were rather strange, no one had ever really heard of an innocence permanently healing people, or finding their true loves.

Some innocence are just plain weird.

The forest made no sound as Ame and Kanda approached the lake. It seemed perfectly normal, save the fact that the moon was not reflected on its surface. There was nothing but a dark glassy sky in its calm waters, that and a few stars. There was no sign of any Akuma, but neither took chances. Ame looked to Kanda, her eyes glinting. He nodded once, signaling her to follow. As they entered the clearing, a soft sound met their ears. It sounded like a child crying, but singing through his tears.

"The boy??" Ame whispered quietly.

Kanda shrugged, but said, "Most likely."

The closer they came to the lake, the clearer things became. It was indeed a male voice singing. A young one too, still without the deep tone an elder boy would acquire. The words were indistinct, and seemed to be in another language, but the melody was clear and beautiful. It was entrancing, and reminded Kanda of some of the Japanese ballads he'd heard as a boy. He couldn't be sure, but it sounded as though the noise was coming from beneath the water, where he couldn't see. He looked over at Ame, and froze in place.

She had removed her hood, allowing the gentle breeze and moonlight to caress her skin. Her eyes shone in the self same moonlight, giving the opal black a whole new color. It was the first time in a long while Kanda had actually been able to get a good look at her, and he was floored by what he saw. She had grown taller since their last meeting, and thinner (which wasn't necessarily good). Her body curved in the most majestic way, making her even more beautiful than she already was. If she hadn't been standing in front of Kanda, he wouldn't have believed her to be real. He had never seen Ame like this, at ease, with the gentle light dappling her skin.

Holy shit… his eyes were wide as she moved to push some of her hair behind her ears, though it just fell back into place.

'Uh-huh. Hormones. Riiiight.'

You shut up. he growled at the voice.

"Kanda-sama?"

He blinked and looked at her. "Hai?"

"Are you alright? You look a little troubled."

"I'm fine." he mumbled. "Let's get the innocence and go."

Ame nodded. She reached out to the water, preparing to reach into it. All of a sudden they were surrounded by Akuma. Levels one through three crowded in on them, sneering and cackling. Mugen was drawn in a flash of silver, fourteen level ones killed in the same instant. Behind him, he heard more Akuma screech and paused only to turn back to look at Ame. Vines erupted out of the ground around her, slashing through the Akuma and enacting as a barrier at the same time. He smirked. So she could control the elements, eh? He could bet that wasn't the end of it either.

"Kaichu Ichigen!" he called, slashing out with Mugen.

Behind him a call of, "Petal Dance!" was heard, followed shortly by the sound of more Akuma being destroyed. Kanda couldn't help paying more attention to Ame's fight than his own. He could destroy Akuma without thinking, but his ears captured every bit of Ame's fighting. She was strong. Much stronger than he could have imagined. She destroyed Akuma with unfathomable ease, as though she had been doing it her whole life. Which if he thought about it she probably had been.

Akuma after Akuma came at them, never leaving an opening for them to so much as breath. Kanda hardly cared, just kept slashing out. Once all the level ones were gone, then came the level twos. They were dispatched almost as quickly, never really causing much trouble. He felt elated at their winning streak, these Akuma were all too easy. He continued to destroy Akuma after Akuma, not paying much attention to anything else. And that was his downfall.

Out of no where, the last six Akuma self-destructed, whipping up dirt and debris. Which made a perfect smoke screen for a certain level three. When it came charging out, it went straight for Kanda, cackling the whole way.

"DIE EXORCIST!"Kanda had no time to dodge, just brought his arms up in an attempt to protect himself when…

-SLASH-

Kanda's eyes snapped open, growing wide the instant he saw what was in front of him.

Ame stood in front of him, hands clasped around the long tentacle like thing that was coming from the Akuma. But what made him so shocked, was the fact that the tentacle had shot straight through her stomach. Creating a fatal blow.

"A…Ame…."

The tentacle was retracted, and she fell to her knees. Her breathing was normal, but slightly labored, showing him that she was trying to hide her pain. She turned to him, a small smile on her face.

"Are you alright, Kanda?"

"Am…e…." he was so shocked he could only stare.

She smiled again, before falling backward, life, slowly leaving her.

"AME!" Kanda caught her in his arms, landing on his knees. "Ame! Ame! No! Please, oh god no! Ame!"

Fear coursed through his veins at the sight of the blood leaving Ame's face, making it even paler than before. He could feel the level threes beginning to swarm again, but he hardly paid any attention. Ame couldn't be dying. There was no way in hell Ame Kurotsuki could die. She was one of the strongest exorcists out there, she was a constant reminder that you couldn't give up. Kanda had always been able to see her, and feel his spirit soar.

Now she was dying in his arms.

"DIE EXORCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIST!!"

I was such a fool…I never even saw how much she cherished any of us….Even me…

"Keehehehehehe! He's so shocked he can't even move! Let's kill him!"

I'm sorry Ame…

A blinding flash of light made Kanda cry out. He wasn't the only one, the Akuma screamed as though being seared by flames. Kanda covered his eyes, the light too much for his eyes. When the light and screaming disappeared he slowly lowered his arm, looking out at the place where the light had originated. In the middle of the lake stood a boy, no older than ten. He had tan skin and glossy chestnut hair. His eyes were almond shape and a stunning green. He wore a simple white T-shirt and blue jeans. He blinked at Kanda, then down at Ame. His eyes grew sad as he looked between the pair.

"You've been lying…" he said in a melody like voice.

"What?" Kanda said in confusion.

"You've been lying to yourself….About her…All along."

Kanda blinked in confusion. "How have I been…?"

"You say you do not love her….You do. More than anything in the world. You love her the most."

Kanda's eyes widened at the boy's words. How had he known?! "I…I…"

"But you don't think she deserves you, not because you're too good, because SHE'S too good. You don't think she wants someone with a curse like you."

Dumbstruck, the samurai nodded.

"…You're wrong."

"Wh-what?!"

"She DOES want you. She loves you too. Why do you think she allows you to come so close to her? Think about it Yu-kun. You're the one she wants."

Kanda blinked and looked down at Ame, her short hair falling across her eyes. "I…I'm going to die. The curse will kill me…Then what of Ame?" he whispered quietly. "I don't want to hurt her."

"…You don't have to Yu-kun. I can remove the curse if you'd like."

Kanda's eyes grew huge. "You can?!"

"Yes." the boy smiled lightly. "And I can heal her. Will you let me?"

Kanda looked at the boy suspiciously. "What's the catch?"

"Nothing really, all you have to do is…"

_She had fire in her soul_

_It was easy to see_

_How the devil himself could be pulled out of me_

_There were drums in the air as she started to dance_

_Every soul in the room keeping time with their hands and we sang_

Ame's eyes opened to see the dark ceiling of the inn. She blinked slowly. Hadn't she been dying? Hadn't the Akuma killed her? The last thing she remembered Kanda screaming her name in fear. She smirked bitterly. Why had he worried about her? She was just another exorcist. Just another solider in the war.

At that moment, the door creaked open. "Ame?"

"Hai Kanda-sama?"The raven haired male stepped inside the room, closing the door behind him. His eyes held worry and, something else Ame couldn't identify.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked, his voice quiet.

"Fine." she said, slipping out from under the sheets.

Kanda sat next to her on the bed, his arms pulling her close to him. That was unusual.

"Kanda-sama?"

"Just Kanda. No sama."

"But I-"

"No."

Kanda nuzzled into her neck, pulling her on to his lap. Ame couldn't help blushing. She was glad the Finder was no longer with them. This would be a VERY compromising situation.

"I thought you had died…" Kanda's voice was barely over a whisper. "I thought you had left me…I couldn't even move when the Akuma came at me…"

Ame blinked in surprise. Kanda had been so unnerved he hadn't even registered Akuma? What?!

"Kanda a-are you feeling okay?"

Ame felt Kanda nod against her neck. He didn't seem to want to move, just wanting to hold her close.

"Please…Not again…"

"Eh?"

"Don't do that again…Please Ame…"

"Why?"

That wasn't supposed to come out. She wasn't supposed to say that to him.

"Why?" he laughed bitterly. "Because I'm selfish. I'm a selfish person who doesn't want you to die for a very simple reason."

"What?"

Kanda paused, could he do it? He swallowed, remembering the boy's condition. Oh yes he could.

"Because I love you."

Time seemed to freeze for Ame. Nothing moved, nothing stirred. She couldn't even feel the draft from the open window anymore. There were only Kanda's words, ringing in her head.

"…You lie."

"I don't."

"You lie! No one can love me!"

"I do not."

"Stop! You're only playing with my emo-"

Kanda placed a finger against her lips, quieting her. He stroked her cheek, staring into the opal eyes he had come to desperately love. A soft pink dusted her cheeks as he leaned over and kissed her forehead.

"I do not lie Ame, I tell only the truth. I love you."

Ame's hands clenched tightly around his shirt. "How can you love me?"

"I just can."

Without a second thought he captured her lips in a kiss.

Ame's eyes widened, before fluttering shut. Kanda's lips were so soft, and she couldn't believe how tender he was being. His tongue brushed her bottom lip and she slowly allowed him in. He gratefully explored her mouth, relishing her taste. Sweet, and sour at the same time. His tongue touched hers, making her shudder. Somehow Ame's arms ended up around his neck, pulling them closer together. Not that Kanda minded. In fact he craved more and more of that simple touch now that he had felt it.

They pulled out of he kiss, panting slightly. Ame's face was flushed, eyes darting between pink and violet. Kanda just chuckled.

"I'm taking that as I love you too."

"You should…" she mumbled, snuggling against his chest.

Kanda chuckled again, lovingly stroking her back. "Does this mean I can request for you not to go so far away from now on?"

"…Fine…But the Finders won't be happy."

"Screw the Finders." Kanda mumbled under his breath.

A sound like a tinkling bell met his ears. He looked down. No way. Ame had LAUGHED.

"You…just…"

"Laughed? I AM human Kanda. I can laugh you know."

She looked up at him through her eyelashes, sticking her tongue out coyly.

"If you don't put that tongue away I'm going to take that as an invitation to kiss you senseless."

"Meep!" Ame's tongue was gone in a flash.

Kanda laughed again, then pulled them both into a laying position on the bed. "We should get some sleep."

The younger girl nodded and snuggled closer to him, burying her face in his shirt.

Soon enough the demon exorcist was asleep in his arms, her breathing steady and even. He smiled down at her, for once, at peace with the world. A light shimmered next to him, and he sat up.

"So you told her."

It was the boy.

"Yes…"

He smiled at Kanda.

"Good job Yu-kun. I'm glad, now I can finally go to heaven."

"What?"

The boy smiled softly at the confused teen. "I only stayed to find the pair who could not love. It was a legend in the village years and years ago. About a boy and a girl who were both in love with each other but didn't know it. The boy was royalty, and the girl was a peasant, so they thought they could never love. But one day they both happened to come to the lake where I died. They didn't see each other, but the girl accidentally fell in, the boy jumped in to save her. When he did, she wasn't breathing. Then the deity of the lake appeared and told him to express his true feelings for her. So he did, by kissing her. When she awoke they both became aware of their feelings for one another and stayed together for life. Sweet story isn't it?"

Kanda nodded, slightly bewildered. "But why…?"

"When I died I met the deity of the water. He told me another pair like the ones in the legend would one day come, and I just had to wait. He gave me the ability to heal and to remove your curse. So I waited, never expecting it to be a pair of exorcists." he smiled as he began to shine brightly. "I guess that means time to go. You might want to tell Headquarters about the removal. The lotus will have wilted completely by now and they'll be frantic. Oh, and tell everyone about the curse when you get back, hear me?!"

Kanda laughed quietly. "Alright. I will. Thank you so much."

"Just doing my job. Bye Yu-kun!"

With a bright flash, the boy was gone.

Kanda smiled again, flopping back down on the bed. He pulled Ame up against him, breathing in her unique scent. He never would have imagined this. Such a perfect moment. With Ame in his arms, and his curse utterly gone. Tomorrow, it would be back to the war. Back to the life he was so accustomed to. But there would be differences. Ame would be at the Order much more often, he would no longer worry about the stupid curse, and he and Ame would be together. He stroked the girl's hair. Her love saved me from an eternal hell….What more could I want?

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing, and singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing, and singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And the voices rang like the angels sing, and singing_

_A-yo-a-yo-a-yo-a_

_And we danced on into the night_

Fin


End file.
